


Who I'd Be

by agent_reynolds



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_reynolds/pseuds/agent_reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little One-Shot about Skimmons talking after watching Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I'd Be

Simmons was lying across the bed in Skye’s pod when the movie on the other girl’s laptop ended. Their “date night” ideas were quite limited because of their current living situation.  Being twenty thousand feet in the air meant that they couldn’t really go anywhere, and the food supplies weren’t exactly designed for romantic dinners.  That pretty much left cuddling on the bed and watching movies as the only option. They had already made it through the entire Harry Potter series, which Jemma had picked out, so now it was Skye’s turn. 

 

Skye had decided that she wanted to watch Lord of the Rings.  So, for the last three hours, Jemma had been in Skye’s bed with the taller girl’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind while Tolkien’s story was being played out in front of her.  The credits began to roll and Simmons pressed back into Skye, planning to doze off in her girlfriend’s arms.  “So, who would you be?”

 

The voice in her ear startled Jemma.  “What?”

 

Simmons rolled over to see the smiling woman behind her.  She placed her arms around Skye’s neck as she explained the question. “If you lived in a world like that. You know, kings and queens, elves, dwarves, monsters.  Who would you want to be?”

 

Jemma thought carefully for a few moments.  As she came to her decision, she let a smile tug at the corners of her lips.  “I guess I’d be who most little girls want to be, a princess. I think it would be fun to wear pretty dresses and live in a castle and go to balls.”  Skye giggled at her word choice.  “Skye you are a child.  Who would you be?”

 

Skye stopped laughing and thought.  Her forehead creased and her nose crinkled up.  Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the face her girlfriend was making. It seemed to be taking Skye a while to think about her answer.  Jemma squeezed her arms a little tighter around Skye, “Come on, Skye. You asked the question first, you should have some idea of who you’d be.”

 

“Who I’d be…” Skye trailed off and sighed.  “I guess I’d want to be a hero; like a knight, or something.  I never really got the whole princess thing.  But I think carrying a sword, or a bow, or something would be pretty cool.”

 

Simmons kissed Skye lightly, “I think that suits you quite well darling.”

 

Skye rolled onto her back, pulling Jemma’s top half onto her.  “Now that I’m thinking about it, that would be sweet.  Riding around, fighting bad guys, slaying dragons.” She squeezed Simmons’ waist even tighter. “Save a princess or two.”

 

Jemma put on her best accusatory look and pushed up to her elbows.  “Why would you need to rescue two princesses?”

 

Skye froze for only a moment before answering.  “Well what if you weren’t in the first tower.  I’d have to come rescue you.”

 

Simmons hummed her sarcastic response, only to have it interrupted by Skye’s lips on her own. Jemma couldn’t resist for very long before kissing the other girl in return.  After a few seconds, the kiss broke and they were left staring into each other’s eyes.  Simmons tried her best to frown at the girl she was now straddling, “First of all, why would you not come for me first?  Secondly, if I’m number two, what happens to princess number one?”

 

Skye looked up at her, “First off, you are, and will always be, my number one.  Alright princess?”  Skye leaned up and kissed the Brit.  “And what if I didn’t know it wasn’t you, huh?  I would probably be looking for you and just go to the wrong tower.”

 

Jemma sighed, “You do tend to get lost.”  Simmons giggled at the offended look on Skye’s face.  “But you never did answer my second question.”

 

“Well, I was thinking we could keep her around and have some fun.”  Skye wiggled her eyebrows.  The shocked look on Simmons’ face made Skye laugh.  “Or, I could throw her back in the tower and spend the rest of my time with my girl.”

 

“That’s better.”

 

Jemma leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.  Their lips met softly and Simmons laid her body down on top of Skye.  The girls’ arms wrapped tightly around each other as their legs and tongues intertwined.  Simmons pulled back and rested her forehead on Skye’s, despite the girl’s whimpers. “Skye, I want you to know, you don’t have to be in some fairy tale to be a hero.  You’re definitely my hero.”

 

Skye smiled and gave her a quick kiss, “Thanks princess.  I love you.”

 

Simmons smiled back, “I love you too, Skye.”  She leaned down to whisper in to Skye’s ear, kissing below it before speaking again, “Now, let’s see what my knight can do without her shining armor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after watching something on Netflix. I'd like to see if anyone can guess what gave me the inspiration for this. Comment your guess below, if you like!


End file.
